sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kin Kin no Mi
|granted =Allows the user to become, manipulate and create gold |signature =Golden Emperor |current =Friday |previous = }} The Kin Kin no Mi is a -type that allows its consumer to become, manipulate and create gold, turning the user into a Gold Human (金人間 Kin ningen). It was eaten by Shichibukai Friday, CEO of Gold Stripes Casino, as well as King of Halcyon. Before becoming a Shichibukai, Friday consumed the fruit and was able to gain a bounty for himself. Using his Devil Fruit, Friday has won most of his battles, and is deemed to be a very powerful pirate in his on right. Seeing this, the World Government extended an invitation for Friday to join the Shichibukai, which he accepted and began to build his kingdom. Its powers were first shown in the ? chapter of Green Ocean. Strengths and Weaknesses Usage Pre-Timeskip Techniques *'SDR: 1%' (): Using his Logia's intangibility, Friday is able to make himself lighter than the average human. While it is possible for him to solely rely on his body's properties to make himself float, he makes an umbrella out of gold to assist him in this manner. This attack's full name is Special Discount Rate: 1%. **'OPR: 1.1%' (): Friday ascends into the air further and then aims his umbrella below him, putting his feet on it. After this, he slowly returns his weight, but keeping his balance on the umbrella, moving around the air as though he were surfing. The end of the umbrella becomes sharper, and once he's reached his target, he stabs them with the umbrella. This attack's full name is Overpriced Rate: 1.1%. *'SDR: 5%' (): Friday closes his fists, and then puts them together side-by-side. He slowly parts them as though he's unsheathing a sword, where he uses his powers to create a sword for him to use whilst doing this. Due to his gold powers, he is able to harden the blade, making it capable of clashing with other swordsmen. Also, due to the entire sword being made of gold, Friday can alter the blade's shape, or even make it have similar properties to liquid. Its basic design is similar to a basic katana. This attack's full name is Special Discount Rate: 5%. *'SDR: 20%' (特別割引率 : 二十パーセント Tokubetsu Waribiki-ritsu: Ni-Jū Pāsento): Friday puts his hands in front of him, aiming at his opponent, in a triangular shape and then inhales a large amount of air. Once finished, he spits out gold from his mouth in the form of tiny spears, piercing his opponents. The attack is fast enough to catch people with guns off-guard, since it fires faster than their weapons. The attack's full name is Special Discount Rate: 20%. *'SDR: 60%' (): Due to the gold's reflective properties, Friday creates panels of various sizes to redirect the sun's light and shine it on an opponent's eyes, thus blinding them so long as they are on the beam emitted. This attack's full name is Special Discount Rate: 60%. **'OPR: 65%' (): By configuring the panels' positions, Friday molds the panels so that they are able to reflect more light from the sun, and lighting fires around the area. If he creates enough panels and plans their trajectories accordingly, Friday can have multiple lights igniting different things. This attack is primarily aimed at people, or their weapons. This attack's full name is Overpriced Rate: 65%. *'SDR: ∞' (): Friday turns his arms into gold, where it's in a liquid-like state. Due to his arms being in this state, most attacks do not seem to harm his arms, unless one of his weaknesses is exposed, giving him free reign to do as he pleases. He extends his arms out, where he coats his opponents in gold to turn them into statues. Time is stopped for those encased in gold, and the last memory they have it before being encased. Attempting to destroy the statues result in the person dying. This attack is only nullified by either water, or if Friday passes out. This attack's full name is Special Discount Rate: ∞. *'Half-Off Special' (ハーフ・オフ・スペシャル Hāfu ofu supesharu): *'Golden Emperor' (黄金の皇帝 Kogane no Kōtei): Friday's signature attack where he creates a substantial amount of gold and forms it into a humanoid-like being that is taller than him. This being is gold and pink, where pink hearts are lined up on its arms, face and ears. Its ears are tall and pointy, similarly to an Egyptian cat. Primarily stationed behind Friday, sometimes merging into his body, it acts as a means for Friday to fight without having to exhaust himself physically. Friday has shown that he can change Golden Emperor's form into a liquid-like substance, making it difficult to hit, and can harden its body so it becomes a great shield. If the area is covered in gold, Golden Emperor becomes virtually invincible and undetectable, as it can hop around the area with relative ease. Friday does not need to be in direct contact to operate Golden Emperor, as he can control it from anywhere it stands. Despite its weight, it has proven to be very quick, surpassing many people in speed. Also, due to its body being made entirely of gold, Friday can alter its structure easily, turning its hands into spears, or any other types of weapons to make fighting for it easier. **'Golden Grip' (): Post-Timeskip Techniques Gallery Trivia *The picture used for the Devil Fruit comes from a recolored Yu-Gi-Oh card called Bubble Shuffle. *The Golden Emperor's appearances are based off of stands within Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. From left to right, they are Golden Experience: Requiem, Golden Experience, Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap, and an Aged Version of Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap. Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Yumoz Devil Fruit Category:Yumoz Logia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit